Eric Flow
Eric Flow is an anomaly Alice that participates in the invasion of Maze. He is from Australia A-3, and became an anomaly on the first night. Appearance Human form ﻿Eric is tall (6'0") with dark, spiky hair that he keeps combed back. He is always smiling, and tends to keep his eyes closed. He wears a white shirt with a dotted tie and a nice jacket, but the shirt is untucked, the sleeves are rolled up, and the tie is loose. He has a hat that hangs on a string around his neck, dark pants and white shoes. In his character profile, he is drawn shirtless with bandages on his wrists and his hat still hanging behind him. He is never seen actually wearing it. World Devil form His half devil form is humanoid with a black stripe across his face. Its most notable characteristic is oval shaped forearms with enough power to stop a giant swinging blade without any effort - it is apparent that he uses these to bludgeon enemies to death. They are white with black targets on the tips. He is also capable of blowing them up to create massive damage around him. His hair is white and spiky, and seems to shift into a sort of helmet with ear flaps, each with two black stripes. There are three thin black cracks in a Y shape across his chest, meeting in the middle at a black target. His abdomen is black and tubelike with two white stripes. His legs are large, with white thighs and black shins that end in sharp points. He also has what looks like two armlets on each arm. When he has fallen to the King, the targets on his arms change to the King's mask. Personality Eric seems to have a friendly, mellow disposition. He is always smiling, and seems relaxed at all times. He also appears to care about other people's safety and their requests, feeling compelled to help Seshio and the other cheshires when he begged, as well as wondering if Azuma should be taken into Maze, seeing as she is so small. He thinks of the smaller anomalies, or at least Azuma, as small children. His profile page says that behind his smile is the reckless brutality that sensitive children and animals can feel. Azuma flinches when he looks at her, and calls him scary. He greatly enjoys fighting, especially kangaroos, and states that when facing previous World Devils, he beat them all to death. He was abandoned by his parents at age 5, and entered a juvenile detention center at age 12 for brawling and other criminal activities. There, he was attacked by other detainees and wardens every day for his attitude, and he laughed it all off. During his battle against Ookura Kaito, he says that talking about it doesn't suit him, and it makes him feel unfortunate and proud of his Darkness at the same time. After this, Kaito tells him that Light, rather than Darkness, is what makes one strong, and crushes him to death. Trivia *He likes fighting kangaroos, and has recently taken up boxing. *He was apparently very patriotic. *It seems that he sees the reflections of his birth parents when looking in a mirror. Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Alice Category:Anomalies